Mr. Go
Mr. Go is the main antagonist of the Horowitz Horror story A Career in Computer Games. Mr. Go appears to be a pleasant Japanese man who is chairman of an unknown, yet somehow successful, company called Galactic Games, Ltd, but it is in the climax that he is revealed to be not of this Earth. Biography Kevin is a dropout from school, college and life, so he decides his only passion was gambling and computer games. Indeed he had almost been expelled from school because of his gaming obsession. Kevin was looking round London one day for money to steal when he came upon an advertisement in a newsagents for a career in computer games. The company was called Galactic Games, Ltd which he had never heard of before, but decided to give it a try. When Kevin rang the company he spoke to a Miss Toe, and he found her name weird. Then he found she was in Soho. Then he heard of Mr. Go, when he turned up for the interview, and burst out laughing at Miss Toe and Mr. Go in Soho. Mr. Go politely welcomed Kevin into his office, and he was a tiny man, even smaller than Miss Toe, he was much smaller than Kevin, about two to three foot. Mr. Go discussed the business with Kevin, claiming he earned a thousand pounds a week, a car, and "funeral package" which was just an extra. Mr. Go seems disappointed in Kevin, but when Kevin says "shove the references" Mr. Go says Kevin is exactly the person they need for the company. Mr. Go says Galactic Games, Ltd is the finest game sellers "This side of the Milky Way." Kevin is a bit creeped out by this but signs the deal anyway. The pen becomes immensely hot and only for a minute but enough to unnerve Kevin, who hastily signs his name and drops the pen. Mr. Go welcomes him to the company and says he's already started, and Kevin leaves, but then he notices Miss Toe's office is somehow glowing with unearthly light. Now scared, Kevin rushes home. Throughout the long, crazy day, Kevin is chased by Men in Black, shot at by crazed motorcyclists who never show their faces, and chased through Camden Town by insane helicopter pilots (whose helicopters have written KILL KEVIN GRAHAM on them) and, surprisingly, silver dragons. All these armies kill other people and blow up Camden Town, but no one seems to notice, no one even notices Kevin when he is fleeing for his life. He seems to have become invisible and everyone else barely notices Camden being shot at. At the end, Kevin decides to go back to Galactic Games Ltd and tell Mr. Go he's had enough and to tear up the contract. He now knows Mr. Go for the alien that he is, literally, and not wanting to be part of it, Kevin is about to rise up to flee. However, he hears a distant gambling machine activating, and he knows someone put in a new coin and the whole ordeal will happen all over. Category:Sadists Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Horror Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Successful Category:Xenophobes Category:Misanthropes Category:Traitor Category:Conspirators Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Wealthy Category:Liars Category:Supremacists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Master Orator Category:Mastermind Category:Greedy Category:Power Hungry Category:Trickster Category:Businessmen Category:Doctors and Scientists